Guitar Hero World Tour - Vocal Career Setlist
Here Is The Vocal Career Setlist for Guitar Hero: World Tour. 1. Phi Psi Kappa (USA) *Dinosaur JR. - "Feel The Pain" *Motorhead - "Overkill" *Beastie Boys - "No Sleep Till' Brooklyn" (Encore) 2. Pang Tang Bay (Hong Kong) *Steely Dan - "Do It Again" *The Allman Brothers Band - "Ramblin' Man" *Creedence Clearwater Revival - "Up Around the Bend" (encore) 3. Wilted Orchid (Sweden) *Nirvana - "About a Girl" (Unplugged) *R.E.M. - "The One I Love" *Hushpuppies - "You're Gonna Say Yeah!" (encore) 4. Ozzfest (Germany) *Linkin Park - "What I've Done" *Bullet For My Valentine - "Scream Aim Fire" *Ozzy Osbourne - "Mr. Crowley" *Ozzy Osbourne - "Crazy Train" (encore) 5. Swamp Shack (Louisiana) *Korn - "Freak on a Leash " *The Living End - "Prisoner of Society" *Black Label Society - "Stillborn" *Metallica - "Trapped Under Ice" (encore) 6. Tool (USA) *Tool - "Parabola" *Tool - "Schism" *Tool - "Vicarious" 7. Rock Brigade (Pacific) *Oasis - "Some Might Say" *311 - "Beautiful Disaster" *Lenny Kravitz - "Are You Gonna Go My Way" *Blink-182 - "Dammit" *Survivor - "Eye of the Tiger" (encore) 8. House of Blues (Los Angeles) *Filter - "Hey Man, Nice Shot" *The Eagles - "Hotel California" *The Steve Miller Band - "The Joker" *The Cult - "Love Removal Machine" *Van Halen - "Hot For Teacher" (encore) 9. Bone Church (Poland) *Sublime - "Santeria" *Interpol - "Obstacle 1" *Jane's Addiction - "Mountain Song" *The Smashing Pumpkins - "Today" *Billy Idol - "Rebel Yell" (encore) 10. Strutter's Farm (Kentucky) *Willie Nelson - "On the Road Again" (Live) *Pat Benatar - "Heartbreaker" *Wings - "Band on the Run" *Ted Nugent - "Stranglehold" *The Doors - "Love Me Two Times" (encore) 11. Ted's Tiki Hut (Tahiti) *Lostprophets - "Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)" *Sex Pistols - "Pretty Vacant" *Tokio Hotel - "Monsoon" *The Enemy - "Aggro" 12. Amoeba Records (Los Angeles) *Jimmy Eat World - "The Middle" *Foo Fighters - "Everlong" *Muse - "Assassin" *Paramore - "Misery Business" *Fleetwood Mac - "Go Your Own Way" (Encore) 13. Recording Studio (Canada) *Bob Segar & The Silver Bullet Band - "Hollywood Nights" *Silversun Pickups - "Lazy Eye" *The Stone Roses - "Love Spreads" *Negramo - "Nuvole E Lenzuola" *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - "Weapon of Choice" 14. AT&T Park (San Fransico) *Los Lobos - "La Bamba" *No Doubt - "Spiderwebs" *The Guess Who - "American Woman" *Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Sweet Home Alabama" (Live) *Jimi Hendrix - "The Wind Cries Mary" *The Jimi Henderix Experience - "Purple Haze" (Live) (encore) 15. Tesla's Coil (Australia) *Modest Mouse - "Float On" *Beatsteaks - "Hail to the Freaks" *Kent - "Vinternoll2" *NOFX - "Soul Doubt" *Airbourne - "Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast" 16. Will Heilm's Keep (England) *MC5's Wayne Kramer - "Kick Out The Jams" *30 Seconds To Mars - "The Kill" *Lacuna Coil - "Our Truth" *Radio Futura - "Escuela De Calor" *Sting - "Demolition Man" (Live) *Bon Jovi - "Livin' on a Prayer" (encore) 17. Times Square (New York) *Blondie - "One Way or Another" *Coldplay - "Shiver" *Trust - "Antisocial" *Rise Against - "Re-Education (Through Labor)" *System of a Down - "B.Y.O.B." *The Mars Volta - "L'Via L'Viaquez" *Michael Jackson - "Beat It" (encore) 18. Sunna's Chariot (Asgard) *At The Drive-In - "One Armed Scissor" *Stuck In The Sound - "Toy Boy" *Anouk - "Good God" *The Answer - "Never Too Late" *Dream Theater - "Pull Me Under"